The present invention is based on a crimp connection designed according to the precharacterizing clause of the main claim. It relates in particular to a crimp connection for establishing a connection between two flexible printed-circuit boards, two flexible flat-ribbon lines or else a flexible printed-circuit board and a flexible flat-ribbon cable.
Required for this purpose is a crimping ferrule, in which the line to be connected is located. A crimping tool which deforms the crimping ferrule in such a way that a direct (galvanic) contact is established between conductor and crimp connection is generally used.
A crimp connection corresponding to the precharacterizing clause of the main claim is disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,322. Presented here is a crimp connection in which the ends of the side plates of this crimping ferrule have serrations which, during crimping, are bent back in a U-shaped manner and are pressed into the conductor and thus produce the contact. Such crimp connections have the disadvantage that they contact the conductor in a punctiform manner and consequently are designed only for low currents. Furthermore, in particular if the material of the side plates of the crimping ferrules relaxes, this may have the result that the contact between conductor and crimp connection becomes loose over time and finally fails completely.
The present invention is based on the object of improving a crimp connection of the type described at the beginning in such a way that it is likewise designed for high current applications and, nevertheless, the connection remains fully serviceable even in the possible event of material fatigue.
This object is achieved by the features specified in the characterizing clause of the main claim.